


Bound

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A big ol fucking tw for the whole damn story tbh, Alpha L, Alpha OMC, Alpha Soichiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Daddy Kink, Implied incest tw, Kidnapping, M/M, Matt | Mail Jeevas - Freeform, More tags to be added as story progresses, Near | Nate River - Freeform, Omega Light, Omega Matt, Omegaverse, Rape Fantasy, Trans Light, Trans boy Light, Yakuza, implied abuse tw, soul bonding, trans boy matt, transfem Near
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Soichiro Yagami's actions have finally caught up to him, and his son is set up to pay the ultimate price...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! May or may not continue this, so be sure to tell me if you're interested in the comments ;) (Also Christ that summary is awful, but what can you do? ;;)

The old alpha smirked, lips twisting into a cruel sneer. Finally, it was done. After Soichiro Yagami had caused his empire to crumble before his eyes, had lead to the death of his bond mate, he had finally caught something worthwhile. With Yagami's precious son, he would bring the chief to his knees. 

The alpha could already feel himself hardening at the thought of what he'd do to the boy. The only question in his mind was in how many orifices would he fuck the boy with his gun before he dismembered him and sent him back to his father in a body bag. One thing he knew for sure; he would have to film everything and send it to Yagami.

His smirk only deepened at the thought of the look in Soichiro's eyes when he would see what happened to his son. Chuckling once, harsh, and hacking, Yamiguchi strode forward. All he needed now was to actually meet the son. 

The hallway of his hideout was decidedly chilly and damp, the sluggish air churning through only making him growl louder. If it hadn't been for that damn Yagami he would have been lounging in the upper districts of the Kanto. But now... all he had was a dilapidated base in the middle of nowhere, a private plane, and a small cottage in Italy, with his bank account dangerously close to emptiness. All he lived for now was the satisfaction of destroying Yagami utterly and completely. 

He stopped in front of the door to the main chamber. For a moment, on the edge of revenge, of fulfillment, he envisioned just how it would feel. Yagami's son had been described as a rather striking young beta. Soft, too; the kind of kid that got a job in the police force due to nepotism and nepotism only. It would certainly be an added pleasure to break him. 

He could see it now; he'd walk in slowly, imposingly, make his presence known over the quivering form of the boy. Then, Yamiguchi would wait. Wait until the boy was practically shivering with fear, like a mouse under the cruel claws of a housecat. His gun, always kept securely to his side, would come out next. Perhaps, if he was still feeling playful, he'd drag the the barrel across the boy’s cheek, rub it into the boy’s face and watch his eyes water in fear. Maybe even stick the gun in his mouth, make the boy tongue the chamber like the little whore he must be (a soft, pretty boy like that must have had something going for him besides his father). If he felt particularly merciful, he could end it there. But… he really wasn't. Yamiguchi smirked, licking his lips. If the boy had sucked the gun properly, he'd be able to shove it up his ass. He wasn't sure if he'd give it a few good thrusts or if he'd make the little slut ride it out. Both were good, in their own way, and both did provide a delicious mental image that Yamiguchi couldn’t wait for Soichiro to watch. Something told him the old bastard wouldn't see him cutting short his son’s torment as any better. But that was enough stalling, he thought as he stood before the door to where the Yagami boy was waiting. He was so close to finally getting his revenge. 

Slamming open the door, he stalked into the room. In the middle stood two gaurds, with a small lump trembling between them. As he drew closer, he realized the lump was a person, impossibly pressed in on themselves and shaking harshly. This would almost be too easy. 

Only a few steps away now, he could make out a mop of tawny hair, and two pale golden arms clutched around slim legs. The thought of crushing those fragile limbs, so, so delicate, sent shivers down his spine. 

A desire struck him, errant yet overpowering, to see the boy’s face. He could already smell his fear, a vivid tang and sharp as acid, strangely musky, too, yet somehow dulled, but now, something pulsed in himself at the thought of seeing the eyes to match the scent. Would they be black, like his father’s? Or perhaps dark brown, but with pupils too dilated to tell the difference... 

He leaned down, the gaurd’s eyes questioning yet insignificant in that moment. Something, like a winding string, pulled him onward. His hand, already cupped in anticipation, reached forwards, settling on the boy’s neck and slowly lifting up his head. The boy's pulse felt like the softest brush of feathered wings, timid yet graceful even as it fluttered. Their eyes met. 

 

Yamiguchi realized three things in that moment. One, the boy was an Omega. Two, he was his bond mate. And three, he had the most stunning amber eyes he had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait; I was stuck in a funk on this idea until tonight! Please tell me what you think in the comments, and whether you'd like to see more of this!

L hummed along with the gentle whir of his monitor, tapping at the keys idly. It had been a slow day, much too slow for his liking, and he was just about ready to wind down. Justice did take breaks, after all. Breaks that constituted a plate of jelly-filled donuts and a cup of sugar with coffee sprinkled in, courtesy of Watari. 

The refreshments sat off to his side, and he was just about ready to consume them. A lone, pale hand reached for a donut when a bell noise pierced the silence. “Watari? What is it?” L barked into the speaker, half-startled by the alert. 

“It appears a mister Yagami of the NPA, the one you worked with on the serial murder cases, is trying to contact you.”

L idly wondered why Watari had let him. “I suppose… you can put him on.” It wasn't like he was doing anything, anyway. 

A frantic voice cut over the intercom. “You have to help me, L! It's my son!” L blinked idly at the voice, turning so he faced the intercom more fully. The anxious note in the Alpha’s voice caused him to pause. Soichiro Yagami, from what L had gathered from working with him during the serial murders, was a very… uptight Alpha. He had never been one to bow so fully to authority, having no need to even raise his voice at times if he wanted to be heard. It must have been important. L smirked. 

“Go on.” He drawled, or as best as he could while keeping his studied monotone in place. Reclining back in his chair, he curled his feet under himself. A hand idly reached to snag a donut from the small platter of sweets Watari had brought over. 

“Light, well, he, he didn't come home last night. And there was a strange scent around the apartment! I- I think it was an Alpha…” the chief sounded sick. 

“Hmm, I suppose I'll see what I can do. But do tell why you haven't called anyone else?” There was something undeniably… intriguing to the Alpha to see another usually powerful Alpha beg. L stored that away for later. 

“The police have no men to spare for tonight. And you know crucial the first 24 hours are!” 

L sighed. “Of course. I'll see what I can do.” He didn't know why he was helping, truthfully. Perhaps the slowness of the day had finally gotten to him… Anyways, it would be a welcome change to work on a missing person’s case. The Alpha had just the right people for the job.

“Watari? Get Wedy. I need her for a case.”

 

“Sir?” The guard’s voice split through the silence. All in one moment, Yamiguchi was painfully aware of how awkward the situation must look. The boy, Light, trembled as his near-tearful eyes were forced to look into Yamiguchi’s. A small keen, used by Omegas to signal distress to their parents, left the boy’s throat. 

All at once, Yamiguchi released Light, straightening up to his considerable height. “My plans have changed, gentlemen. The Yagami boy is not to be harmed. Takahashi, bathe him and get him into fresh clothes. I want him in my quarters in no less than an hour.” 

Takahashi nodded, grabbing Light under the arms and helping him to his feet. Light whimpered at the contact, but allowed himself to be led out of the room. 

When they were out of sight, Yamiguchi turned to the remaining guard. “Now let me ask you this, why did no one tell me he's an Omega?” His tone remained calm and composed as he stared down the guard. 

“Well sir, his records with the police force have him listed as a Beta! And he must be on scent-blockers, ‘cause we couldn't smell anything on him! How could you?” 

Yamiguchi blinked. “That… is none of your concern. For the time being, at least. Now, I need you to make sure that the police force haven't caught on to us.” The guard quickly nodded before hurrying away. Now, he needed to meet his mate. 

 

It took the full hour for Light to be prepared, and Yamiguchi spent it agitated.   
The bed was freshly made, and his collection of model planes had been successfully stored in his closet so as not to cause any awkward situations with Light. It had been a while since he had company of any importance, especially here. 

He had debated on whether or not he should remove his painting. It was a landscape, a simple one of a field dotted with flowers, but he had made it himself, back when he still had the energy to paint; and he had ultimately decided to leave it up, presentation be damned. 

Of course, there was nothing he could do about the room itself, in all of its dark wood and concrete glory. Perhaps he should have replaced the carpet after all? He shook the worry off and pulled one of the throw rugs over the harsher parts of the concrete floor.

When Ayami had been alive, she had taken over all parts of decorating. It had been much better that way; she certainly had a talent for creating a comfortable yet regal atmosphere. 

He shook the memories off, setting back to the task of tidying up his room for Light. 

Finally, a knock sounded at the door. Yamiguchi sat on the bed and positioned himself at the center, arms crossed imposingly with his head cocked to the entry, nerves fluttering in his stomach. It had been so long since he had wanted someone to be impressed by him so badly. He cleared his throat quietly, then, voice infused with Alpha compulsion, said, “You may enter.” 

The door slowly swung open, and Takahashi stood to the side of it, Light shying off to the frame of the door. He had been dressed in loose-fitting red flannel pajamas, with large, fluffy black socks on his feet. Light’s arms clasped protectively around his torso, like a startled animal protecting his internal organs. Something in his eyes glinted coldly. 

Yamiguchi frowned internally; he was much too tense. Smiling sharply, he patted his lap, beckoning to Light. “I promise I don't bite, sweetheart.” 

Takahashi took that as his cue to push Light inside and close the door. Light yelped slightly at the contact, hands clamping tighter to himself. Yamiguchi winced at how stressed he seemed. Distress permeated the air and hung thickly. 

“I'm waiting.” This time, he tried to use less Alpha. 

Dragging his feet, Light made his way to the bed and clambered onto the Alpha’s lap. Yamiguchi grinned widely and ensnared Light in his arms, pulling him to his chest and locking his arms.

“Good boy.” He crooned into the Omega’s ear. Sniffing deeply into Light’s still damp hair, he shivered at his scent; sweet and tangy, yet with a hint of something Muskogee underneath. His tongue drifted out to lap gently at Light's hair, a low humming emanating from his chest. Slowly, Light melted into his arms. 

“Now, I need you to tell me why your police records say you're a Beta.” Yamiguchi’s arm tightened around the Omega, and his hand crept to stroke the little thing’s thigh. 

Light blinked once. “But I don't understand! I am a Beta, sir.” His voice was absolutely beautiful. It was rather high-pitched and delicate, with more than a hint of boyishness and studied innocence. Like the chirp of a fragile little bird. 

“Don't lie, Darling. Especially not about this.” He allowed a small amount of compulsion to enter his voice, not enough to scare Light, but enough to get what he wanted. 

“Why are you so convinced about this?” A small whimper had entered Light’s tone, and Yamiguchi felt compelled to comfort him. His hand widened the radius of contact as he stroked Light. 

For one small moment, his eyes locked with Light’s. “Because you're my bond mate.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter and be sure to tell me what you think in the comments!

This was bad. Very very bad. 

Light was being held captive by some crazed Alpha, being prepped to be used as some fuck toy. Forced to sit on his lap. And now the Alpha knew he was an Omega and claimed that he was his bond mate. The only small comfort was the fact that none of them knew he was trans. Still, being raped was still a high possibility as an Omega, trans or not. 

Meeting the Alpha’s gaze head on, he shivered. The man looked old and yet not old, towering a good foot and a half above him. His face, harsh and angled, was weathered in thick lines, and he could have been anywhere from thirty to fifty. The scent oozing off of him reminded Light of pine smoke and creosote, harsh and heady and causing just a little bit of slick to seep into Light’s boxers. 

The rumble of the Alpha’s voice broke Light out of his thoughts. “You do know what a bond mate is, right?” He sounded troubled by Light’s silence, and Light suppressed a small smirk. 

“Yes. But I don't feel anything. I'm still a Beta.” Light raised a skeptical eyebrow. It wasn't true, not at all. From the moment their eyes had locked, Light had felt a small yet troubling pull. It was only his worst suspicions being confirmed. 

After all, it was common for Soul Bonds to be felt much more heavily by the Alpha, as it was the Alpha’s job to actually connect with the Omega. Most of the time, Omegas were only along for the ride, pushed and pulled in the endless Alpha pissing contest. 

The Alpha paused, eyebrows drawing together, before he seemed to shake himself off. “Stop lying, damnit!” 

Light flinched back, yelping like a wounded animal despite himself. For the first time, he felt something strong coursing through the bond. 

Immediately, the Alpha softened, pulling Light against his chest and crooning softly. “I didn't mean to scare you, baby boy. But Papa’s just upset.” The low chuff of his voice soothed Light greatly. And yet…

“‘Papa’?” Barely concealed disgusted dripped from Light’s tone. 

Again, the Alpha’s eyebrows furrowed. “Yes, ‘Papa’. It's quite a common nickname for Omegas to call their Alphas.” A slight chuckle had entered his voice now. 

“But I'm not an Omega.” Light let the perfect mix of polite perturbance and irritation infuse his speech. 

The Alpha’s hands steepled, and a low growl entered his tone. “You know what, I'll prove it to you. An Omega’s slick tastes nothing like a Beta’s, and I'll even make you eat it to prove it to you.” Light’s stomach dropped. 

The Alpha’s gruff hands grasped at him, an arm snaking around him to anchor him in place. One hand pulled at his bottoms, yanking them down past his knees. 

Oh fuck- Light wailed, legs kicking wildly as the Alpha’s hand crept to grasp at his boxers. “Stop squirming!” He growled. The hand brushed lower, running down his leg to pull at the bottom of the underwear, somehow brushing right between his legs. 

 

Light cried out “Please stop sir! I'm an Omega, ok? Just please stop pulling at my-” 

With a final yank, his boxers were pulled to right above his knees. His bare, wet pussy lay exposed. 

Small whimpers escaped Light, even as the Alpha remained still. Light refused to think about whatever would happen next. 

The Alpha's voice broke the silence. “I'm… sorry. I'm so sorry.” To Light’s shock, or however much he could conjure up in his half daze, the Alpha sounded sincere. The hiccups turned to ugly sobs. 

“P-please don't hurt me, Papa!” He wailed futilely, shaking too much to see anything. The Alpha jumped to attention, arms shifting so Light was again cradled to his chest. 

“Oh sweetie pie, oh baby, Papa would never even think about hurting you. You mean so much to him already!” The fervency in his voice only made Light cry harder.

The Alpha cooed in concern, rocking Light back and forth in his arms. Eventually, the gentle motion calmed Light enough for his sobs to stop. 

“You're trans, aren't you?” It wasn't a question. Not really. 

“Yes.” He spoke softly, voice raw from his tears. 

“I'm sorry for pulling your underwear down.” When he said it, it sounded so childish. Not like something that has caused him unspeakable panic. 

“Thank you.” He couldn't say it was fine, because it wasn't. Not at all. 

“Can you tell me why your records have you as cis and a Beta?” His voice was pleading now, but much gentler than before. Like he was talking to a wounded animal. It was almost the same thing, Light thought bitterly. 

“It's because of my father.”

“Soichiro Yagami?” The Alpha ground out the words, and Light flinched back. He clucked in apology, running a hand through Light's hair. 

“Yes. I work as his assistant, and he just wants to keep me safe.” 

“And how is this possible? Surely it's illegal for him to tamper with the records like that.”

Light sighed. “I don't know, ok? That's just how it is. He probably called in a favor with the director or something; they used to be close.”

“Used to be?”

“Mom is his sister. Or, she used to be.” 

The Alpha grew quiet. “Oh… I'm sorry.”

“It was awhile ago. He and Dad had a big falling out after Mom passed, and I haven't seen him since. He's probably the reason my records are like that.” 

The Alpha sighed, a frown on his face. “Thank you for telling me. I know this is all very stressful for you, and I want you to feel safe here. So is there anything I can do to help?”

“Let me go.” 

“You know I can't do that.” Real remorse entered the Alpha’s eyes, enough to make Light feel nauseous. 

“Why not?” He whined. 

“You're my bond mate. What do you expect me to do, just let you go so you can get mated to some other Alpha? So you can be snatched out of my grasp?”

“Well… yes. Because I don't want to be here.” His voice rose. 

“But you're my bond mate. We belong together.” The Alpha insisted. 

“But-”

“No. And that's final. I can't lose everything again.” His eyes were dark, and Light took that as his cue to drop it. 

“Fine. So what do you plan to do with me now that I'm here?” 

“We move in out in a few days. I have a cottage in Italy, in the countryside, and we can lay low there for awhile. But, I need to ask you a few things.”

Light cocked an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“You're trans, right? A trans man?”

“Yes…” 

“So, how far along are you in your transition? I mean, are there any medications that I need to get for you? I still have a little influence left, and I can probably scare someone into giving you hormones if you haven't already started them.” The Alpha beamed. 

“Uhh… thank you, sir. All I need is to keep getting my Testosterone filled, and I think I'll be fine.” 

The Alpha nodded. “By the way, did the guard you were with… notice anything? Because if he harassed you in any way I'll have him dealt with shortly.”

“No, actually. He only saw my chest, and well, he asked if I had gotten into a knife fight or something.” Light actually smirked at the memory; the guard had seemed very impressed. 

“Ahh. So you've had top surgery? Would you like to get bottom surgery too or…”

Light flushed. “Like I said before, testosterone is enough. … I'm not overly fond of needles.” Top surgery had been a necessary evil, so to speak; longterm binding would have crushed his lungs and ribcage, further disqualifying him from actual police work, and Matsuda just happened to have the time and enough money to chip in for it to become a reality. 

“But you haven't told me yet, what is your name?” 

The Alpha smiled, chuckling softly. “How silly of me! It's Yamiguchi, Sweetheart. Of course, you can always call me Papa instead.” He teased. 

Light snorted. “Ok ‘Papa’.”

Yamiguchi smiled widely, ruffling Light’s hair. “Good boy. Now, since I've been dominating this conversation, what do you want to know about me?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been awhile. Well, I hope you guys like the new update! As always, tell me what you think in the comments!

L had been at it for more than an hour. The multiple monitors blared all types of information regarding the case. The one to his right played and replayed the footage of Light being taken. 

The boy had been walking home, having gotten off earlier than his father. He had taken public transit to place him near his house, and considering the neighbor was supposedly safe enough, he wasn't at his most observant state. 

A brown leather work bag hung off his shoulder, effectively immobilizing that arm, and his face remained towards the ground. Altogether, an easy target. 

It was in the moment before Light made it to the walkway that he was taken. A woman, looking lost and dressed like a foreigner, waved at him sheepishly. 

“Hey! You live around here, right?” 

Light had stiffened, hand clutching his bag tighter. “Bad move.” L tutted. It would only hamper the boy, if it came to a fight. Of course, such observations were unnecessary; the past was the past, despite any troubling inklings of protectiveness L found himself squashing. It made him uncomfortable, at the very least. 

“I do, yes.” He had called back. 

“Great! Can you direct me to the train station?”

As Light approached her, another figure, a man, advanced from the shadows behind the house. L frowned; he hadn't caught his arrival, so he must have made it through a blind spot. How, L would find out later. 

The man grabbed Light, shoving something to his face so the boy quickly slumped over. After that, the man and the woman made quick work of carrying him away in their arms. 

“I have the files you requested, sir.” Watari’s voice rasped with weariness. With his work or L himself, L couldn't tell which. 

“Thank you.” It would hold more interest than the video, at least. 

He flipped the manila folder open, scanning the contents inside. Male, Beta, 23. Nothing that he hadn't already been told. A picture of Light, dressed in a suit and smiling half-timidly to the camera, stared up at him. L again pushed the strange feeling in his gut away. 

“And the school records, Watari? From his highschool?”

Watari sighed, handing them over. 

L flipped it open, splaying it on the table beside the other. This one showed a different story. 17, female, an Omega. Another Light, with the same short hair, met his eyes unhappily. L ignored the small pang this ignited in him. 

“Yagami has been hiding something from us…” he chuckled. 

“Indeed he has. So, he's trans and an Omega? Or is he a trans Beta too?”

“Omega, I believe.” L’s fingers clacked against the keyboard as he pulled up more documents. “Right here, where the second gender marker would be: ‘redacted’. If he was really a Beta they wouldn't have bothered with this. Someone wants it kept a secret. Understandably so, of course; life for an Omega in the police force is undoubtably trying, even as a desk worker.”

“May I go now, sir?” Watari asked. 

“One more thing. Fetch me the information on the court case.”

XxXxXxXxXxX

“Soichiro?” L’s voice buzzed into the laptop. 

“Yes? Have you found him?” Wild hope strained Soichiro's voice, and L felt momentary pity. 

“No, sadly. I simply have some questions for you.”

“Questions?” Over the screen, Soichiro seemed to acquire a level of perturbation. 

“Yes. First of all, why didn't you tell us he was an Omega?”

“That? Well, safety reasons, you must know.”

“I don't. Unless Yagami-san does not trust me…” he let the statement hang in the air. 

Soichiro quickly amended. “Of course! It's been a trying day, L. I just want my son back.”

“Do you really?” L hummed. “See, that brings me to my second question; You didn't notify the police. And…” L drew it out, relishing the small grumble of what must have been fear trickling through the sound system. “It seems that the director is Light’s uncle. Certainly he's a man who would be more than willing to assist Light, is he not?” 

L hunched back in his chair, lips curling in a satisfied smirk. “I was surprised, I must admit. So I did some digging, and this showed up.” L pressed his finger some precisely. No doubt, an enlarged (for the Alpha’s viewing pleasure) copy of his custody battle over Light filled his screen. L waited a beat, drinking in Soichiro's stony silence. 

“What is the meaning of this, L?” Barely concealed rage dripped from his tone. But… L listened closer, and smirked. Fear laced the rage. 

“Don't keep secrets from me, Yagami-san.” L said coldly. “I'm trying to help you, and whatever ‘dirty laundry’ you have covered up is none of my concern.” That wasn't true, entirely. Some facts of the custody file had… piqued L’s interest. He would be going over them later. “So tell the truth, or I won't help. I do not take kindly to being lied to.” 

Soichiro sighed, visibly slumping. “Fine. I apologize. Tell me, is their any compensation you'd like for your work?”

L stopped. Usually, he took money, but… his eyes strayed to one of the pictures of Light. The boy was dressed in summer clothes of some sort. Something skimpy, at the very least. Tanned legs were positioned rather prettily above him in a crossed pattern, and something twinkled in his eyes as he grinned at the camera. L swallowed, turning back to the laptop. “Oh, I'll think of something, Yagami-sam. Goodbye.” He cut off the connection before Soichiro could reply.

Watari looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "'I'll think of something'? Just what do you have planned, L?"

L sighed, turning his chair so he faced away from Watari. "I need more cake."

Watari only sighed, leaving L alone to thumb through the pictures of Light Watari had brought him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it has certainly been awhile. Life likes to kick me in the ass, I guess. Anyways, have this longish chapter to make up for it. Also hit me up on tumblr @ill-ratte (I love meeting new people)
> 
> Also trigger warning for someone telling someone else to die for this chapter (I'm not sure how to tag that)

“What do I want to know?” What a loaded question, Light mused. Not one he had a ready answer for, either. Except…

“How do you know so much about trans people, Papa?” 

“My mate before you, she was trans like you. It's a different thing, of course, but… she had a brother like you, too. They stuck together, those too…”

A sharp pang traveled across the bond into Light, and he winced at the feeling. He did not like this, this “sharing feelings”. The last thing he wanted was to feel any pity for the Alpha who captured him. 

“What happened to her brother?” He didn't want to ask, but somehow, he couldn't bring himself not too. 

“Killed in the same raid that took her away from me. The one carried out by your father.”

Light flinched at the rage that seeped through, and looked away. “I think the bond’s gotten stronger.” It was quite troubling that it had happened in such a short amount of time. Maybe it was the physical contact? Light shook the thought off. He needed to focus now. 

“I think so! The longer we're together, the stronger it gets. It's all leading up to when we consummate it, of course.”

Light balked. “C-c- what?!!” Bile welled in his throat at the beaming look on Yamiguchi’s face. 

“Consumate. You do know what that means, right? They really don't teach Omegas a lot, do they… It's like, in this context, to have sex-” Yamiguchi’s hands had already started to form an explanatory gesture when Light stopped him. 

“I know what it means. And we're not fucking doing- th-that!” Hot tears formed at the corners of his eyes. 

Immediately, Yamiguchi stopped. His arms flew up in an attempt at a hug, but he thankfully kept them at bay at the glare on Light's face. 

“Light-chan- Sweetie, we won't do anything that you're not absolutely on board with, alright? I just want you to feel safe.”

“Then let me goooooooo!!” As the childish whine left him, shame curled his stomach. If this had happened any time before his kidnapping, he would have thought he was better than that. 

“Light.” He felt the pulse of pain before he looked up to see it plain on Yamiguchi’s face. “If I could, I promise you'd be free in an instant.”

“But you can. You just won't.” He didn't look at him as he said it. Just turned away, arms curled protectively over his chest. 

Yamiguchi let him sit. When he finally laid a hand on Light, Light’s limbs cracked as he tried to inch away. 

“Why don't you ask me questions about myself? So then we'll know each other better, and I won't seem so scary.” The hand squeezed his shoulder, and Light sighed before turning to him. 

“Fine. Question one: why did you kidnap me in the first place?”

Yamiguchi froze. The sickenly sympathetic look on his face had curdled to shock. “I- Before I knew you were my mate, I was very angry at your father. I- I wanted to get back at him.”

“What were you planning?” Light’s voice rose, along with his temper. His fists shook beside him as he clenched the bedsheets. 

“Next question, please.”

“Fine. How do you sleep at night?”

“On my bed? Do you have insomnia or something, because I could maybe have someone make you some tea-”

“You're a fucking pig, you know that?”

“I- that is a very fair assessment, but it is also a very hurtful thing to say. I just want to make you comfortable-”

“Fuck you. You pulled my pants down and tried to make me eat my own slick!”

Yamiguchi fell silent. “I'm very sorry for that, and it won't happen again. It's quite fine if you hate me.”

“I do.”

“Is there anything, anything at all that I can do for you, besides letting you go?” The look on Yamiguchi’s face made Light want to punch him. 

“Die. That would make me very happy.”

The Alpha flinched back, and Light had to fight the surge of pain from the bond. 

He was silent for the longest of heartbeat’s, and Light was almost sure that he was contemplating the suggestion. “If you truely wanted that, I might. It's an Alpha’s duty to care for the needs of his mate.” Light grimaced at the word. 

“But,” Yamiguchi continued. “It may be too late for that. Do you really think me killing myself wouldn't harm you through our bond? I don't want to hurt you like that.”

“I’d manage.” Light’s lip curled in contempt. Yamiguchi sighed. 

“It's out of the question. Any more questions? You've hardly learned anything about me.”

“How does one break a soul bond? We haven't even consummated it yet, correct? So surely there's a way…”

“I… it is possible, yes. If one was to be mated to an Alpha different than their bond mate, the connection to the Omega’s Alpha would override their connection to their soul-bonded Alpha. But this is mostly theoretical, as the majority of documented cases of this… occurance have ended with the soul-bonded pair as mates.”

“Of course it has.” Light said bitterly. He had known far too many Omegas, some of them friends, even, who had been snatched up and mated to the first Alpha who had taken a liking to them. “Omegas don't deserve autonomy when Alphas are involved. Isn't that right?”

Another pant of hurt surged through their bond, and Light growled in frustration. “Fucking- stop feeling so sorry for yourself!”

“Light. I am deeply unhappy that you were made to have this outlook on life. I never understood-”

“Of course you didn't. You're an Alpha, and you only think about yourself. Even now…”

The hand on his shoulder lowered to stroke his arm. Despite himself, Light found he quite enjoyed it. 

“May I ask you questions now?”

“Whatever.”

“Thank you. So, you work with your father in the police force. Do you like your job?”

Light raised an eyebrow at the Alpha before answering. “It's alright, I suppose. Not where I want to be, but I'm an Omega and Dad is overbearing and overprotective so I only get to do desk work. It could be worse, though; I could be married.”

“Oh. Are you… close with your father?”

“No. Not since Mom died. He was fine up until then, well, up until I presented as Omega, really, but he got overprotective after that. He wouldn't even let me go out of the house alone for the longest time.” Light shuddered at the memory. After his Mom’s death, thing between him and Soichiro had gotten strange. 

“I'm very sorry, Light. But he got you your desk job? Has he gotten better?”

Light laughed bitterly. “No. He just wanted to keep me under his thumb; it was that or a job in a library, and Dad wasn't very keen on me having to walk home alone most days.

“Oh.” Yamiguchi looked contrite. Felt it, too, from what Light could catch from the bond. 

“The most I can say for him is that he's not pushing for me to find a mate. But I guess you came along to ruin that.”

Yamiguchi ignored the comment. “That's good of him, then. Do you have any other family?”

“Yeah. An uncle. He's trans too, which is pretty cool; he was a big help in getting Dad not to be an asshole. But I haven't seen him in awhile. Not since…”

“Not since your Mom’s death?” The Alpha’s eyes were soft. 

“No. And that's actually none of your business.” Light snarled. For a moment, all he wanted was to sink his nails into Yamiguchi’s skin. 

“Fine. I'm sorry for plying.” His hands threw up in an apologetic gesture. 

“Good.” Light sniffed. 

“Would you like to ask me more questions now?” A hopeful feeling passed through the bond, and Light snorted. 

“Fine. How old are you exactly?” 

From the look on Yamiguchi’s face, Light immediately regretted asking. 

“I will be turning 57 this august.”

“The fuck? That's- that’s older than my dad!” Light felt like vomiting. 

“Look at me; you already knew I was old. Why is this shocking you?”

“Not that old! Thought you were, I dunno, forty or something! You're ancient!”

“That is hurtful, Light. Besides, what does a few extra years even matter?”

“I guess you're right. You're still a pig either way.”

Yamiguchi sighed, but he seemed to accept that as an answer. “Any more questions, Light?” 

A sudden and brief idea struck Light to belittle the Alpha about his penis size, but he pushed it away. “You say you don't have much, but what's with all of this? Doesn't seem like ‘nothing’ to me.” He gesticulated at the paintings around him. 

“Well…” Bright red colored his ears, and to Light’s disgust he felt a pulse of embarrassment mixed with pride. “I made them myself; I find painting to be very calming. Do you like them?”

Light smirked. “They're fucking awful.”

“Now you're just being mean.” He frowned, and Light had to fight away sympathy as the emotions flashed through the bond. “Are you done with your questions?”

“No. Where can I sleep?”

A sheepish grin crept across the Alpha’s face. “Right here with me would be perfect.” 

The smirk on Light’s face tightened into a plastic grin. Almost mechanically, he climbed off the bed and plopped onto the rug. “Is here fine?”

“If you want, I can take the fl-”

“Is here fine?” He repeated louder. 

Yamiguchi sighed in defeat. “There is fine.”

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

“L? Are you quite finished yet?” Watari sounded more than tired as he asked. The parental tone he often took on when belittling L was quite present, but L chose to ignore it. 

“Does it matter to you?”

“Yes. You have other cases to work on. Better ones.”

“Better? I am returning Chief Yagami’s lost and helpless son. What could possibly be better than that?”

“You have been looking at pictures of the boy half-naked for the past hour and a half. Is that what you call an ‘investigation’?”

“Of sorts, yes. I am simply looking at his… physique.”

“That's not helping, L.” 

“You wouldn't understand.”

Watari sighed. Loudly. “Wouldn't I? Many, many people have felt what you're feeling-”

“It's not that.” Amusement curled L's lip at the flustered look that had overtaken Watari’s face. “I've been looking for bruising.”

“Bruising?” Watari stiffened. 

“And other such things. Mostly around the hips and thighs. You read the transcripts of the trial, right?”

“No. Are you-”

“Yes. It was mentioned in the trial, but dropped due to Yagami-san’s rather high position. 

“That's a very dire accusation to make, L.” The sigh in Watari’s voice had returned, and L almost grinned. 

“And? He seemed very… protective of Light-chan.”

“Light is his son. What else would he be? You do understand how parenting works, don't you?” Something accusatory had entered Watari’s voice, along with a small Alpha growl. L tried his best to ignore it. 

“I do. It's simply a suspicion.” He held Watari’s eyes until the old man looked away. 

“Fine. Do you need my assistance, or…”

“Send Matt to me.” L turned back from Watari, refocusing on the stack of photos in front of him. He didn't look up as Watari left. 

In fact, L had been quite busy besides looking at the photographs. It hadn't been hard, exactly, to pin down who had taken Light; while there existed a few people with a grudge against Chief Yagami and the means to do it, only one particularly fit L’s profile. 

The face of Yamiguchi glared at him from the left monitor. He was the only one who would think to harm Soichiro through Light (a life for a life, after all), and after Yagami’s takedown of him years ago, he'd be desperate. Desperate enough to use thugs hired off the street for his operation. 

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Came the soft voice from the doorway. L swiveled around to face Matt. 

“Hello, Matt. I see that you have increased in height.” The Omega had, since the last time they had officially met. Matt puffed out his chest. 

“Yeah, I have. Still not as much as Mello though…” His voice lowered in disappointment. 

“Well, that is only… natural, I suppose. My condolences though, truly. But that is not the point; I have a very important assignment for you!”

Matt perked up. Excitement rolled off of him, and his hands fluttered by his sides. “What kind of assignment, sir? Like the ones you give Near and Mello?”

“Even better.” L grinned sharply, drinking in the excitement. “You'll be working with me.”

“Really?” Matt looked ready to burst. 

“Really. I will be requiring your expertise on very important matters. You identify as a transgender individual, correct?”

Matt nodded, his head tilting sideways in contemplation. “Yes, a trans guy. Why do you ask?”

“The young man I am trying to save is transgender also, and I need your advice on how to best address that.”

“Oh…” Matt seemed to deflate. “Why didn't you ask Near? They're trans too. And is that all you need me for.”

L sighed in contrition. “Near has other things to worry about, and I would also appreciate your help on other matters of this case.”

In truth, Matt was the easiest child to fool that was still smart enough to help. Near had already displayed her intense disliking for some of L’s more “questionable” practices. 

The smile on Matt’s face returned. “Thank you then. For giving me a chance!” L internally frowned at the conviction. He didn't particularly like the feeling that it sent jolting through his gut. 

“No, thank you, Matt. Can I rely on you to keep the details of this case away from the others?”

Mouth open, Matt nodded. “O-of course, sir! Anything for you!” 

“Good boy.” Like he was petting a rather unwashed dog, L reached out to limply ruffle Matt’s hair. Matt didn't seem to mind the hesitance. 

“Now, why don't you sit in this chair? We need to find where Light is being kept.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh with some of the stuff I've put here I won't be surprised if I alienate all of you


End file.
